


You Are Mine Peter

by terryreviews



Series: Vampire and Hunter [15]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Aro has been respecting Peter's wishes for privacy, yet he can't help worrying. He keeps going out and coming back smelling of someone else's soap. Then, after weeks of this, Peter actually brings the other man to the house.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Series: Vampire and Hunter [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	You Are Mine Peter

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly, truly, had no idea what to tag this as. There is fluff and light jealousy. I really hope you guys enjoy this. I had fun writing it. Let me know? Thanks as always for your comments, kudos, and reading in general!

Despite his heightened senses and close proximity giving ample opportunity to eavesdrop, Peter kept his secrets. Not that there were any reasonable efforts to hide them, more like brushing away Aro's curiosity with a _mind your business_ or _respect my privacy_. Which Aro strove to do.

Early each morning, when it was dark and damp, Peter rose from bed (or the couch) and retrieved a duffel bag he'd been keeping near the door. With a mumbled “bye” he'd take off. Aro had to resist going to the window to see where Peter took off to. He never heard the car so where ever Peter was going must've been within walking distance.

A few hours later, as the sun came up, Peter came home and promptly fell asleep for an hour. Skin smelling of someone else's soap. 

At first, Aro overlooked the obvious in favor of respecting Peter's privacy and doing his best to trust his mortal. It wasn't as if Peter was neglectful. He'd become more lively in the last three weeks. His beard trimmed back into delectable scruff, his sweat pants and ratty t-shirts replaced with his jeans and...well still t-shirts but much nicer ones. After his naps upon coming home, he'd shamble down the stairs for breakfast and went about his days and nights with Aro with nary a change. 

In fact, he was downright doting by comparison to his usual self. Of course, Peter still had boundaries up, but there were more open moments between them where Peter allowed himself to be cuddled without tensing first or accepted a kiss without nervous fidgeting. He'd even taken to the rare pet name. Babe being his favorite. It was so modern, so basic, but treasured none the less because it was from Peter.

Still...

It gnawed at him. Peter was usually home just as the sun was rising and yet, it was already nine. By this point, Peter would already have been downstairs with him.

No call, no presumptive warning that he may be late, and while Aro could have gone out and found him, he wouldn't do that and risk making Peter upset. That thought made him smile to himself. Him, Aro Volturi, worried about upsetting a mere mortal. How times changed. 

He sat at the table failing to focus on a magazine Peter had brought back for him the other day. A sizable volume on Italian artists of all things. Standard information, but it was a thoughtful gift none the less. His eyes went from Michelangelo's David to the front door.

Eventually, at nine-fifteen, he could hear Peter's voice, smell his scent. He was coming down the street, still a distance away. Yet, there was another voice, a deeper, masculine voice. And the soap.

Aro stood up and forced himself to walk to the door and wait next to the stairs so that when Peter and whoever was with him would see him right as they entered the home.

Each minute that crept along grated on Aro's patience as he could hear the two men laughing, talking about some mishap with a fishing trip and how Peter absolutely should go on the next one.

There was never any need to lock the door, so it flung open with Peter in the middle of saying,

“Yeah, just come on in, I'll...oh hey you're here,” he smiled at Aro as he stood to the side to let his guest in.

The man was stunning in his own right. Taller than both Aro and Peter, broad chest, large muscles, well-kept beard that trailed down to his chest, topped with a full head of hair, and a clear, jovial personality, Aro was not sure how to feel.

“Mike, this is Aro,” Peter said, closing the door behind him, dropping his duffel bag by the door, “Aro, this is Mike.”

Mike's smile was as broad as his chest and incredibly bright, “Aro! Great to finally meet you!” He took a step forward, holding out his hand, “Peter has said nothing but good things.”

Aro side-eyed Peter, eyes narrowing a fraction as he ascertained what reaction to have, “is that a fact,” he stated slowly as he reached out his own gloved hand to take Mike's. “I am afraid you have me a disadvantage as Peter has not been as forthcoming in telling me about  _you_ .”

Aro could see Peter off to the side and took small satisfaction in watching his eye's widened, jaw-dropping a fraction, skin growing pale.

Mike's smile faltered, eyes flicking to Peter before going back to Aro's, “Oh well, I think you have the wrong idea,” he released Aro's hand, shifting foot to foot, “Pete, I think you should let him in the surprise.”

Aro raised his eyebrow at that, bringing both hands to clasp in front of himself, lips pursing as he looked to Peter for an explanation.

Peter cleared his throat, “Yeah, yeah, you're right. Look uh, why don't you head on home and I'll see you tomorrow 'kay?”

“Sounds good,” Mike agreed, “it was nice meeting you Aro. My wife's been wanting some company lately, maybe we could all get together and have a game night?”

“Perhaps soon,” Aro's voice, ever polite but he watched Peter's shudder knowing full well the man heard the implications underneath.

“Alright, have a good day guys.” With that, Mike excused himself from the house. 

The second the door closed, Peter held up his hand, “I can explain.”

“Please do,” he gestured to the couch where they ended up sitting a foot apart.

“I'm not fucking Mike,” Peter started.

“No? They why do you smell of his soap?”

“Because it isn't _his_ soap. It's complimentary soap from the rec center.”

Aro allowed himself to blink. Not that he needed to but this is not where he guessed the conversation would be headed. 

“Rec Center?”

“Yes,” Peter let out a breath, “Mike and I met a few weeks back in the grocery store when we were stuck in line. Got to talking. He's a personal trainer and at the Rec Center, you can pay to use their pool and their little gym. So,” subconsciously his hand came to his belly, “I said I was interested in getting back into shape. I mean, haven't really been doing much lately. Haven't hunted in months, haven't been doing much exercise, felt like it was the best thing to do. Was getting flabby.” He looked away, ran a hand through his hair, “didn't tell you because...well...I felt weak. I'd been getting lazy and if you knew I was working out again you'd want to watch and...I don't know just made me feel weird.”

He let his head fall back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling, “and besides that, haven't really talked to anyone except you in a long while. Charlie and Amy might've visited for Thanksgiving and we still text and email and shit but it's nice to have someone who actually lives in the same town. And Mike might be a bit more macho than I am, likes fishing and stuff, but he's a good guy and he's been helping keep me motivated. Exercising is also keeping my mind off of drinking and smoking. I get so tired I don't even want the stuff anymore you know?”

He turned his attention back to Aro, “you're fun to be around, I wouldn't come back home every day if you weren't, it's just nice to get out and do something else you know? Have a friend.”

Aro listened and with each sentence felt himself soften. His darling Peter hadn't been slinking about seeking new romantic company but had been seeking kinship with someone his own age and was self-conscious about his body to boot. Nothing malicious, Peter just wanted some time and secrets to himself.

Peter draped an arm over his shoulder and Aro allowed himself to be pulled against his chest. It was not often he was the little spoon and he nuzzled into the crook of Peter's neck.

“Besides,” Peter squeezed his shoulder, “Mike is straight as a ruler and not weird enough to be my type.”

Aro smiled when a small kiss was placed atop his head. A tender gesture he found himself often giving to Peter.

“So,” Peter voice dropped an octave, “don't kill Mike.”

Aro let out a high pitched laugh and wrapped his arm around Peter's middle, “rest assured, your friend is safe.” He poked Peter's abs, “especially when he is helping to make you so fit for me.”

Peter snorted, “you're ridiculous. You really thought I was out,” he stumbled on the word, “with someone,” he finished lamely.

Aro huffed at that, “I believe the word cheating is what you were looking for.”

Peter cleared his throat, Aro felt him squirm. They'd never put any significant label on their relationship and save for humorous, sub-textual, conversations like being a house husband, they never went over it in any real depth.

To say  _cheating_ gave shape to their dynamic. A dynamic that Peter simultaneously embraced and resisted but was there none the less.

He heard Peter's heart increase a tick, felt that arm around him tightened before Peter managed, “...alright...yeah...I was not cheating on you. What would be the fun in that? Who else would cook me overly complicated foreign food and play Candy Land with me?”

Aro allowed himself to smile and adjusted so that his lips brushed against Peter's jugular, “and where else would I find a mortal that is brave enough to embrace me as you do?”

Peter's breath shuddered, “yeah, not many people willing to tell you to go fuck yourself.” He gave a weak chuckle, his skin growing warm under Aro's lips as they began to dot feather-light kisses along it and his jaw.

“Look, I'm,” Peter removed his arm from Aro's shoulder and quickly stood up, “I'm going to take a nap so...uh...” he bent down and kissed Aro full on the mouth before immediately fleeing to upstairs.

Aro sat alone for a beat, thought over a decision, before too ascending the stairs.

Jeans and all, Peter had fallen into bed, adjusting the pillows around his body, preparing a cocoon.

He entered the room and Peter stopped his adjustments, looking up with wide eyes.

“If it wouldn't be too much to ask, I would love to be a substitute for your pillows.” Without waiting for a reply, he slipped off his shoes, jacket, and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt.

Peter said nothing, just watched as the vampire climbed into bed and laid on his side. Gesturing with his eyes, lifting his arm, Aro encouraged Peter to come closer.

Wordlessly, Peter's actions stiff and slow as he adjusted so his back pressed against the entirety of Aro's front. He let out a squeak when Aro wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him flush, face pressing into the back of his neck.

He gasped and shoved a pillow between his legs, another into his arms, curling as much as he could into both, shuddering as Aro kissed his neck once more.

“You are mine Peter Vincent. Rest well in the knowledge that you are wanted and are safe.”

Peter remained silent, but the heat of his skin, the spike of his desire filling his nose, gave him away. He mushed his face into the pillow he clutched and forced his breathing to steady, sleep-inducing, breaths.

For now, Aro would settle for this. He smiled and closed his eyes. Letting himself drift into daydreams to the rhythm of the human's heart.


End file.
